Final Mova
- 2nd form= - 3rd form= - }} |caption = Final Mova's different forms. |original = Dark Oak, Black Narcissus and Pale Bayleaf |first = "Agent of Mischief" |cause = Merging of Dark Oak, Black Narcissus and Pale Bayleaf through the Metarex's forestation process |realcreator = |voiceactor = Matt Hoverman |japanactor = Jōji Nakata |height = Varies |fur color = Black, english violet, mantis |eye color = Purple, lime green, teal |skills = *Enhanced durability *Hydrokinesis *Dream manipulation *Fur projectile shooting *Energy projection *Plant manipulation *Energy drain *Gravity manipulation }} , also called Final Mover, is a transformation in the anime series Sonic X. It is the combined form of Dark Oak, Black Narcissus and Pale Bayleaf, with Dark Oak being the dominant mind, created through the Metarex's forestation process. This transformation was the culmination of the Metarex's plans to reradiate all non-plant lifeforms in the universe. However, this form was defeated by Sonic the Hedgehog and his allies of heroes and villains alike. History Anime Dark Oak, Black Narcissus and Pale Bayleaf's transformation into Final Mova took place on Planet Aqurius when a millennia-old phenomenon created a rift into another universe. Using their stolen Planet Eggs to provide water and the seven Chaos Emeralds to provide light―the essentials for plant life―the Metarex used the energy from the phenomenon to transform into the first stage of Final Mova. As Sonic the Hedgehog and his allies tried to stop Final Mova, the monster wrapped itself around the Blue Typhoon with it vines to break the bridge. In an attempt to kill Sonic the Hedgehog, Final Mova swallowed him alive, trapping him underneath the surface of Planet Aqurius. Utilizing the Master Emerald, the heroes destroyed two of Final Mova's heads with a powerful shot from the Sonic Power Cannon. However, Dark Oak's consciousness survived, who had Final Mova absorb the Chaos Emeralds' power and turn itself and Planet Aqurius into a seed, but not before Amy rescued Sonic. Now in its final stage, Final Mova spread its power across the galaxy, causing plants to flourish and animals and robots to wither away. However, its form was destroyed by Super Sonic and Super Shadow after the Chaos Emeralds were recharged, thus foiling the Metarex's forestation project. In a last attempt to seize victory, Dark Oak began compressing Final Mova's core with a gravitational field until it could create an explosion that would destroy the universe. This also produced a gravity field that kept Super Sonic and Super Shadow at bay. However, Final Mova was immobilized when Cosmo, having undergone a transformation, dissipated its gravitational field and planted herself on top of it. Final Mova was then hit with the Sonic Power Cannon loaded with Super Sonic and Super Shadow, finally destroyed the creature, though at the cost of Cosmo's life. Powers and abilities Final Mova possesses a variety of different powers in each of its forms that are fueled by the Planet Eggs and the seven Chaos Emeralds, arguably making it the strongest entity in Sonic X. For each form it takes, Final Mova's power grows exponentially greater, eventually reaching the point where even two super forms are unable to defeat it alone. First form In its first form, Final Mova is in the last stages of the Metarex's forestation project and is extremely powerful thanks to the seven Chaos Emeralds. It can use its roots as tendrils to attack or restrain enemies, either by extending them or growing them at an extraordinary rate. It can also grow roots from its neck. However, its roots are noticeably fragile. Final Mova's main body has high durability, withstanding the impacts from several missiles and easily brushing off Sonic and his allies' attacks. Even after being hit with the full power of the Master Emerald and losing two of its heads, Final Mova still survived. In addition, Final Mova has high physical strength, easily tearing through the Blue Typhoon's interior and outer armor without effort, though it struggled against Shadow's level of strength. Final Mova's first form is capable of projecting energy as laser beams from its mouths which pack enough power to destroy one of the Blue Typhoon's engines in one shot. It also has hydrokinetic abilities that enabled it to create water sprouts from its roots to eject foes and even rise the water levels of Planet Aqurius. Final Mova can also launch its fur as clusters of over-sized needles. A more miscellaneous power of Final Mova's first form is its ability to manipulate the dreams. When it had caught Sonic, it kept his mind trapped in a dreamscape while he was conscious and, at the same time, fought Sonic's attempts to resist it. Second form After absorbing all of the chaos energy from the Chaos Emeralds, Final Mova completed its metamorphosis into its final state, which was its second form. In this form, Final Mova's energy levels rises so rapidly that they cannot be measured. In this form, Final Mova can generate galaxy-encompassing waves that cause plants to grow rapidly. However, animals or robots affected by these waves will be drained of life energy, resulting in growing weakness and eventually death, in order to accelerate plant growth. Cosmo's species are immune to these waves however. Final Mova's second form also has incredible durability; even when hit by Sonic's momentum-fueled Spin Attack, it was completely unfazed. However, foes like Super Sonic and Super Shadow could easily tear it apart. Final Mova's second form can release dark energies from its shell like water currents to push attackers away and is able to direct these energies at will, allowing it to launch this attack from any angle. It can also manipulate plants to act as its limbs, such as when it used the roots on the Blue Typhoon to attack Cosmo. Third form Final Mova's third and most dangerous form is the core of its second form, which was exposed after its shell was torn off. In this form, Final Mova's energy levels increase to even higher levels than before. Final Mova's third form can generate a gravitational field by compressing its Planet Egg's energy, which is powerful enough to almost immobilize Super Sonic and Super Shadow. This also creates an nearly impenetrable force field around itself. At the same time, Final Mova can use its gravitational to crush itself. If Final Mova's pressure should reach a certain point, it can create an explosion that could destroy the universe. Trivia *The battle with Final Mova is the longest in Sonic X, lasting a total of three episodes. *Since the only body part Final Mova had below its throat was its roots, it is possible that it was talking by telepathy, as the vocal chords reach to about the collarbone in a normal animal. This would also explain why its mouth does not move when it speaks and why it talks to Sonic in his dream. *It appears to have fur while in its first form; however Vector refers to the Pale Bayleaf head as "a slippery one" while he and Espio are climbing on it. Gallery References Category:Transformations Category:Metarex